


Writing's on the wall

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti Mon-El, Bashing Mon-El, Cat is back, F/F, Fixing the show, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lucy Lane saves the day, Mention of Death, fluff and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: Anon prompt : can you please do a really fluffy supercat thingy where mon-el fucks off and Cat just like lives with kara and is really happy because that fuck boy went back to where he belongsssssss (which is hell)---Or the one where I try to fix the show to give everyone the only homecoming we deserved.





	

CatCo plaza looks oddly unfamiliar ever since Cat left.

It’s like coming into work in a new place, one where she doesn’t exactly belong anymore. Snapper doesn’t like her and she doesn’t like him and even though they apparently respect each other enough, it’s not a work environment she likes.

She drags her feet across the lobby, all the while remembering a time when she was happy to come here. It seems like a lifetime ago and she thinks that maybe it is. The elevator brings her to a floor she knows like the back of her hand and she sighs, clutching to the pumpkin latte she’s bought at Noonan’s before coming here. It’s warm enough for her to drink it but she finds she doesn’t enjoy the taste as much as she used too. It saddens her, really.

Finally, she steps out of the elevator and starts walking across the bullpen. People stop her to say hi and she smiles at each and every single one of those people she used to work with. They’re happy to see her and even more when she remembers their names and has a nice comment for kids or wives or companions, sometimes even pets. She feels conflicted and anxious, torn apart the warm feeling of being truly appreciated and the sad one of not having any place to this micro-universe anymore. She feels like a familiar stranger and she hates it.

Her old desk is still at the same place and it’s empty for now. She notices the new desk computer, the sophisticated phone and the brand new tablet set, ready to be used for work and only waiting for Eve to arrive. She likes Eve Tessmacher, she’s nice and competent enough and she sees a great deal of herself in the young and lovely blond assistant.  
At first, they sometimes shared an anecdote of when they used to work for Cat Grant but Kara has put an end to that when she realized it was hurting her. Thinking of Cat always pains her.

She’s about to make her way towards James’s office when she hears an unsettling and familiar noise.

It’s the characteristic deep and low purr of an elevator and the reason she knows the sound is because it’s the private lift Cat used every single day to come into work. The noise becomes louder and louder and the elevator approaches the current floor and she doesn’t even think of using her powers to either look or hear inside. It’s so strange and wrong so she just stands here with her latte getting colder and colder with each passing seconds.

Finally, the lift reaches the floor and the doors open to reveal the one and only Cat Grant, dressed to kill in a black pencil skirt, a white fitting blouse and a designer black and asymmetrical jacket. She’s wearing her Louboutin and a pair of sunglasses that hides almost all of her upper face but the smirk on her lips is smug and proud.

She steps out of the elevator with a sway in her hips that makes Kara’s mouth go dry as she just stares, completely dumbfounded and utterly confused.

“Oh, Kiera. Fancy to see you here, I thought you were a reporter now.” 

Cat says with a hint of judgment and Kara doesn’t even notice the return of the wrong name, too taken aback by her former boss sudden apparition. Cat scowls and Kara just knows she’s rolling her eyes behind the black tinted glass.

Cat strides to her office and pushes the glass door as is if was just another day at the office. It’s like she never left and Kara can hear the bullpen around her slowly resumes to life, no question asked. She catches someone says that the Olsen phase was nice while it lasted but that’s it and she feels like she’s the only one who doesn’t know what exactly is happening.

“Well, are you coming along or what?” She hears Cat’s voice and when she moves, it’s more of a reflex than an authentic action. She’s stepping back into automatism and mechanisms that all feel way too natural as she steps into the office.

Cat is standing in the middle of the space, hands in her hips and Kara assumes she’s taking in the slight changes James dared to make. It’s not much but Kara knows Cat will notice it right away.  
She surely did.

“Well, I can’t tell I’m surprised. James didn’t really take his job seriously now, did he?” Cat says before walking around her office to sit down in the chair and Kara thinks it really is a throne. The queen of all media has returned and Kara is lost.

“Uh, Miss Grant? What … what are you doing here? What is happening?” She finally asks, forcing the words out of her mouth as she tries to make sense of the situation.

Cat doesn’t answer. Instead, she reaches a hand beneath her sit to fix its high and then leans against its back. It’s only then that she takes off her glasses and Kara swallows thickly.

There’re deep, deep green eyes staring right into hers and she’s practically sure Cat can see her very soul now. She doesn’t even realize she’s holding her breath, transfixed by the intensity of the glare.

Finally, Cat sighs and tears her eyes away and Kara begins to breathe again. She might be Kryptonian but her lungs still scream from the lack of oxygen and she’s now painfully aware of each pulse of her beat that send the blood in her veins. It’s like her whole body is reeling from what’s happening to her mind and to her heart. It’s all too much.

“I told you I would be back, didn’t I?” Cat raises her voice at the end of her sentence but Kara knows it’s not really a question. She also remembers that Cat told that to Supergirl and not her assistant.

“Well, I told your alter ego anyway, not Kara Danvers.” Cat adds, as if she’s just read Kara’s mind. There’s a sparkle of defiance in her green eyes and it looks like she’s daring Kara to deny it, to fall back in that old pattern they both know is only there for the sake of appearances.

For a long moment, time stands still between them.

Then, Kara suddenly feels exhausted.

All the weight of what had become her life recently falls on her shoulder and all of a sudden, she can’t breathe anymore.  
It’s lies and compromises and sacrifices and fights, so many fights. With James, with Winn, with J’onn, with Mon-El and with Alex. Alex, who’s not really talking to her at the moment, Mon-El, who never listens to what she says, who doesn’t respect her needs and who thinks he’s entitled to her, James and Winn, who always wander off together playing superhero and sidekick and J’onn, who tries to help but it only sounds like judgment all over again.  
She’s never been so lonely since she witnessed her whole world shatter and disappear into the infinite void of the universe.

Kara isn’t aware of Cat’s eyes on her anymore but somewhere, coming from old memories, a familiar voice tells her she’s not allowed to cry at work. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a few deep breaths before facing her former boss again.

She’s too tired of fighting all the time and so she gives in.

“You did, indeed.” She simply answers even though her voice is nothing more than a soft whisper, it’s deafening. It’s a thunderstorm, it breaks walls and barriers and she hears the whole world crumble under her admission.

She’s grateful when Cat only nods.  
No question asked, they’re both content with the true finally being uncovered.

“Alright. I have some work to do because really, you can’t be both a hero and a CEO at once, but after that … I’m taking you for a drink. Tonight.” Cat states and it’s an order.

Kara doesn’t even try to refuse.

—

They’re at this strange little bar Cat’s bought her once, on the day Kara’s lost her temper at work and yelled at Cat for being mean.

Cat’s already two martinis down but the sharp edge in her eyes tells Kara she’s far from being drunk. There’s a glass of white wine in front of her, left untouched because she doesn’t even need to pretend like alcohol can affect her now. Cat knows it doesn’t.

“Really Kara. I was gone three months and you managed to land yourself in an abusive relationship with someone that looks an awful lot like the alien version of a walking white male privilege.” Cat states and the tone is hard, the honest and blunt truth cutting deep into Kara’s soul.

“He’s not that bad … I mean, here’s here?” She winces at how unconvinced she sounds, even to herself. Cat rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“Have I taught you nothing, during all the time you worked for me?” She counters and again, her voice isn’t gentle. She sounds angry, Kara notices. “You’re letting a man, alien, whatever, walking all over yourself and what’s worse is that you’re even saying please and thank you and then you’re apologizing for his behavior.”

Cat drinks the martini in one fluid motion and she gestures for two mores to the bartender before turning to face Kara again.

“I believe my exact words were … you’re a grown woman, you’re smart and talented and astonishing.” Kara remembers those words, she thought Cat was dying because it was the most direct and clear compliment she’s heard coming from Cat. Maybe the only one, if she doesn’t count the hints and semi-sassy comments holding a bit of a praise in it.

“Now, where is this woman and what happened to her? Surely, that sister of yours doesn’t condone such a behavior.” Cat cuts again and Kara winces. Alex doesn’t talk to her anymore, outside of the mandatory exchanges for DEO purposes.

“Oh. You weren’t kidding when you said you were fighting with the whole world then.” Cat says and her voice is a little softer. Barely, but that’s a step up coming from her anyway.

“Well, I don’t condone it and you need to pull out your big pants and own yourself. You do not deserve to be treated like this. He’s so incredibly problematic, for fuck’s sake! I am ashamed of it and I haven’t even met him yet.” Cat all but growls and Kara’s suddenly aware of the implication.

“What do you mean you haven’t met him yet? I don’t plan on introducing you to him, Miss Grant. Ever.” Kara tries to put her foot in but the glare she gets from Cat makes her swallow uncomfortably.

“Oh but I will, I fully intend to. In the meantime, you should mend things with your sister. I don’t know what happened but from what I know about her, about you and about your bond, it can be repaired, with a little work.” This time, Cat smiles a little and there’ something shining in her green, green eyes.

Kara doesn’t dare stop to find out what it could mean.

—

“How did it go with your sister?”

Cat stands in the doorway of the office she’s given to Kara when she promoted her.  
She’s wearing a woman’s suit that fit her petite silhouette in a powerful, fascinating way. It’s all black with a silky purple blouse and vertiginous high-heel but the smile on her lips is rather soft, inviting. Kara smiles back at her.

“Work in progress, I guess. It’s slow and not easy we’re talking.” She answers before closing her laptop. She sighs and massages her temples, wincing at the pain she can practically feel underneath her fingertips.

“Powers out, I see.” Cat smirks and Kara gives her a pointed look before sighing again.

It’s only then that she notices the time. It’s well after 2am and she’s probably the only one remaining in the whole building now. Aside from her workaholic boss anyway. She glances up at Cat and asks “It’s pretty late, even for you and it’s Friday night. I take it Carter is with his father this weekend?”

Cat nods and there’s a painful gleam in her green eyes, one Kara knows because she’s all too familiar with Cat hating the weekend when her son is away.

“Would you like to … I mean? It’s really late but I’m sure we can find something still open for us to have a drink? Since I can actually get dizzy …” Kara offers, a little shyly.

Cat looks hesitant for a few seconds but then she gives Kara a short nods of acceptance.

—

A whole lot of alcohol later, she’s pinned against Cat’s mattress and the woman herself is hovering above her face, green eyes shining in the darkness of the bedroom.

The skin is soft underneath her fingers and she can feel Cat’s heartbeat wherever she puts her hands. It’s pulsing, fast and strong and it makes her head spin with dizziness.

She can’t imagine what it would be if she was still in possession of her powers.

“Stop thinking.” Cat orders and Kara obeys.

—

When she wakes up, the sun is up in the sky and the golden beams fall right onto her naked skin. She raises her head a little and notices the open bay windows on the far wall across the bedroom.

It’s not her bedroom, she then notices.

It’s not her bed either and she doesn’t wear anything.

“Morning Sunshine.”  
Her eyes widen at the voice she would recognize anywhere.

She swallows thickly and then turns her head, but only to fall into bright, sparkling green eyes. Cat is naked too and comfortably sat against the headboard, two pillows caught between her back and the wood and she’s holding a tablet. There’s a pair of heavy black framed glasses perched at the edge of her nose and it makes Kara smile.

It’s that easy.

It feels right.

—

“I can’t believe you never told me you were the FUCKING PRINCE OF DAXAM!”

Supergirl curses and Mon-El winces but doesn’t step back.

They’re standing in the middle of a battlefield and it smells like smoke, ashes and dust, blood too. The night is orange from all the fires still burning.  
Winn is sat on a piece of what used to be a building and he’s holding his bleeding arm in a way that suggests it’s broken. James is being patched up by Alex a little behind and Maggie is helping to evacuate the remaining civilians. The detective is here with the police and there’s even the army, with an angry, angry Lucy Lane walking towards them.

Supergirl turns to face her and she wants to apologize when Lucy just walks past her and hit Mon-El in the face with the back of her gun.

“You fucking asshole, you brought them onto us, this is your damn fucking fault!” She all but screams and Supergirl has to grab her to pull her back. Lucy tries to resist at first but then she gives up and takes a few steps back, trying to recompose herself.

She understands Lucy’s frustration and distress, she feels the exact same way. There’s a whooshing in the air and then J’onn lands next to her. His face is stoic but she can see the anger burns in his eyes. He’s mad too.

“I didn’t think they would find me and I mean, I never thought they would try to kill me in plain sight.” Mon-El tries to protest but she glares at him and he finally, finally shuts up.

It’s a damn mess. There’s whole part of National City that is gone in flames and ruins, blocks of ravaged houses and buildings, thrown cars and smashed roads. It looks a little like the end of the world and as the dust seems to finally settle down, she can see the dead bodies here and there on the ground. Her heart bleeds for those people she couldn’t save.

She’s nothing but rage and anger but everyone else around her feels the same way and she needs to be wise. She needs to be wise and a familiar, loved voice in her head tells her she can’t get angry at work.

“I know we are all very very angry at him right now but there’s nothing we can do, not now at least. We need to help with the police and the firemen first and then, we’ll deal with him back at the DEO.” Supergirl announces with a sigh before turning to go meet with Alex and James.

“You can’t let him without surveillance. He needs to be brought back at the DEO and someone needs to keep an eye on him.” Alex says as she finishes putting a band of gauze around James’s arm. Supergirl nods and looks at Mon-El, studying how she can tackle him without too much of a fight.  
She’s not even halfway through baking her plan when Mon-El falls to the ground, revealing Lucy Lane standing behind him with a syringe in her hand and a terribly smug smile on her lips.

“Well that is oddly satisfying, I gotta say.” Lucy says before waving at a bunch of soldiers for them to carry Mon-El to a truck. “Don’t worry guys, I’m delivering that douchebag to the DEO but Supergirl …” Her tone is laced with threat when she addresses the superhero.

“Deal with him. If I ever see him again, God knows what will happen.” She says and Supergirl only nods, dumbfounded by the Major’s behavior. She understands the why, of course, but she’s never seen that side of Lucy and she’s not sure she likes it.

Someone does, though.

“Damn, I like this girl.” Maggie chimes in as she walks closer to Alex.

The older Danvers gives her a smirk and simply adds “Yeah, me too.”

—

“Remind me to send a bottle of my best bourbon to Greater Lane.” Cat says when Kara finishes telling the story of what happened.

They’re tangled together in Cat’s bed, their naked skin still glowing with sweat in random spots. The valley of Cat’s breast, the back of Kara’s neck, their arms and legs and they’re enjoying the fresh breath of air coming by the open bay windows.

“I can’t believe I dated him.” Kara says with a groan and Cat smirks.

“Me neither. Although, you did date royalty in a way … Another example to prove that the title doesn’t make the man.” Cat snorts and she lets her fingers caress Kara’s forearm. For a moment, they don’t talk and the silence is comfortable.

Then, Cat breaks the silence “I’m surprised you stayed so calm, when everything was done and gone, after the battle. I mean, you were fighting some kind of … Siths, really, brought here by your ex, who happened to be the prince of his original planet, and even though they almost destroyed the whole city … you stayed collected. Thanks God for baby Lane and her ways to handle the royalty …” Cat states and Kara smiles because she’s grateful, so ever grateful that Cat didn’t mention all the death and losses the whole city just suffered.  
Supergirl’s image is tarnished again and it will take time to repair but she knows it’s worth it. So worth it.

“Well actually, it’s funny because I was about to lash out at him in a way that would have probably killed him but then … an annoying voice in my head reminded me that whatever happens, I can’t get angry at work. Under no circumstances and especially not when I am a woman and the city’s hero. You know.” Kara smirks and Cat rolls her eyes but the smile on her lips is soft and tender, a little proud too.

“My my, you actually listened to me that day! You should have remembered the whole speech before falling into bed with her fucked up highness over there.” Cat jokes but then she become serious and there’s wonder in her green, green eyes.

“What are you going to do with him, Kara?” The question is loaded, heavy with anger and yet something like doubts. Kara knows she wonders about justice.

“I don’t know.” She answers honestly and Cat looks at her with surprise.

“I mean, I did think about throwing him into space, like I wanted to do with Siobhan but then I that wouldn’t be fair but … It’s so hard to stay partial and fair, after everything he’s done.” Kara sighs and balls her hands into fists. Cat’s the one to reach out to force her to open them and she gently caresses on of the palms. Kara relaxes under the gesture but she still wonders what she should do about the Daxamite they’re holding into one of the DEO cells.

“How about … exile?” Cat asks, a frown between her green eyes. Kara frowns too and Cat tries to elaborate. “I mean, he’s a refugee on Earth right? His world is gone and he landed here as a … refugee, really. I think there’s a new law, in the amnesty treaty, that explains how to deal with a case like this one. I remember reading about banishing the bad aliens from Earth but so far, they don’t know how. I’m guessing the DEO might have better resources than the government, regarding that specific part …”

Kara stares at Cat, impressed and a little smug because she likes when Cat goes all nerdy on her. She’s always amazed whenever Cat shows how clever and cultivated she is on the alien topic. She knows, oh she knows Cat is very bright and incredibly intelligent but the lengths of that culture never cease to surprise her.

“What?” Cat asks, narrowing her eyes at Kara.

“Nothing, I’m just amazed by how clever you are, sometimes.” Kara tries and Cat rolls her eyes again but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

One Kara moves to capture in a deep, loving kiss.

—

“Exile? You’re banishing me?” Mon-El screams and they’re all lucky he’s being restrained by the cuffs they invented specifically for him. He’s not as strong as Kara, far from it but he’s still very dangerous.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we are doing.” Supergirl stares down at the prisoner, arms crossed over her chest as she stands, strong and fierce, in front of him. “By the new laws of Earth regarding alien justice, the DEO is allowed to banish the aliens that wronged the laws of this planet.”

Mon-El snorts and replies “Right, what about all the aliens you’re holding down in a cell like the one I was before you brought me here?”

“They are going to benefit from the same laws. The amnesty treaty is brand new and you will be the very first one to enjoy it, Mon-El of Daxam.” Kara spites the name out with nothing but disdain.

“This is unfair, you can’t do that to me.” He protests and Kara takes a step forward, invading his personal space and suddenly, there’s nothing human about her.

She’s Supergirl, tall and strong and she’s made of stardust and steel, her eyes boring holes in Mon-El’s soul. Her tone is ancient, lined with the many many voices of the people who died under her watch, because of him.

“You do not get to talk about what’s fair and what’s not. You nearly provoked the destruction of my city, with your lies and poor behavior. You do not belong to Earth and therefore, I am sending you back into the void you belong to. You can find a planet where you can objectify some unlucky woman and live the rest of your petty, useless and irrelevant life. You are now a pariah and if you ever set a foot back on my planet, I will kill you.”

Her eyes are almost burning with the heat of her super powered vision but then a hand is curling around her shoulder, gently pulling her backward. She glances to the side to see J’onn’s face. He nods at her, shortly but there’s kindness in his eyes and it brings her to the reality.

She spares one last look to the Daxamite but then, she’s up, up, up and away.

—

“Where did you send him?” Cat asks as she carefully pours herself a glass of red wine.

Alex, sat across the table, shrugs. “I have no idea and I honestly couldn’t care less. I worked with the tech team to modify the pods he landed on so it can fly back to space and beyond that, I don’t know. I personally programmed the damn thing so it can never come back to Earth, though.”

Cat raises her glass to toast to that and it makes Alex smiles. Next to the older Danvers, Maggie is happily chatting with Carter and they’re waiting for Supergirl to return home.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed you waited so long to finally be with Kara.” Alex suddenly states and Cat glares at her. It annoys her to no end that her meaningful glare, one of her best moves, is totally wasted on the older Danvers. Alex simply arches a brow and waits.

“Well. It’s a good thing I came back though. After all, she did manage to make quite a mess of her life in the three months I was gone.” Cat chose to answer and Alex isn’t falling for that half-reply but she has to let go because Kara is entering the room, a pout etched on her features.

“My life wasn’t that much of a mess!” She protests as she sits down next to Cat, already putting a hand on her thigh underneath the table.

Everyone else in the room turn to face her and the reply is unanimous.

“Yeah, it totally was.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This prompt totally inspired me and I got carried away, so here's my attempt at fixing the whole show and righting all the wrongs. Let me know what you think of it!
> 
> You can suggest a prompt on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory**
> 
> The title isn't really relevant but the whole song (by Sam Smith) seemed appropriated for this so ...


End file.
